This Isn't What it Looks Like
by SawyerAfterMe27
Summary: One-Shot of Black Pepper Natasha romanov or Black Widow and Pepper Potts


A soft knock sounded on the frame of her office door and the blonde looked up, easily distracted from her paperwork. A slender figure standing there made her smile, and she gestured for the red head to come in.

"You going home, Natalie?" Pepper inquired, leaning forward on her elbows. She watched Ms. Rushman make herself comfortable on the edge of her superior's desk, crossing her legs and pulling on the fabric of her slacks, thus showcasing the shapeliness of her thighs. The blonde swallowed thickly, but kept a straight face and waited for an answer, pretending not to notice. Natalie nodded and smiled subtly.

"Yes, I am. I just wanted to stop by to see if you needed anything before I left." Natalie paused for a moment, her mind correcting itself. "…weren't you supposed to be gone already?" Pepper sighed and slumped back in her chair, her right hand moving lazily to her mouse. She opened a word document in progress and glazed over it.

"About an hour ago, actually. Tony said he was going to pick me up. I mistakenly let him have the car today… I won't be doing that again."

"Well why don't you let me take you home?" Natalie said with a smile. She leaned a bit closer to her higher-up across the desk and cocked her head to the side. "He's out and you'll be home alone, right? You look like you could use some company." Pepper smiled and forced the blood rushing to her cheeks back down, straightening in her chair. Ms. Rushman was only offering her a ride home. This was nothing to get flustered about.

"I could use a few drinks too, while we're at it. Today was a nightmare. Honestly, you'd think no one in this entire building had a mind of their own!" Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Okay, well, you're competent, yes. But that wasn't my point. You know what I meant." The blonde sighed again and closed the word document before shutting down her computer. "Let me gather my things and I'll meet you down in the lobby?" Pepper offered. Natalie nodded once and remover herself from the taller woman's desk, smoothing her pants down her legs, before turning on a spiked heel and leaving the room.

Natalie brushed her knees against Pepper's thigh as she swiveled in her chair, sipping a martini. She smiled at the blonde.

"When did you say Mr. Stark would be returning home?" Immediately, Pepper responded mentally to the question in two different ways. One part of her very systematically tried to calculate when Tony would be home based on his stalling habits, geological location, and activities, while another part of her wondered why Ms. Rushman was so interested in knowing. She felt a bit of excitement well up in her chest, and so she sucked the rest of her drink down, cleared her throat, and fought a wince.

"I'm not entirely sure… He has a nasty habit of stalling when he's enjoying himself, and by now I'm sure he's assumed that I've found my way home safely, so he has no other obligations. It could be anywhere between an hour to tomorrow morning." Pepper chewed on the inside of her bottom lip, the slightly giddy side of her wondering why Natalie was so curious. "Why do you ask?" The red head sipped her drink more, making eye contact with her superior, a dangerous look in her gaze. She smiled a small smile, so subtle in fact that she was sure Pepper would be questioning its existence until she went to bed that night.

"Well I was hoping that maybe you could give me a tour." Pepper's face went inquisitive.

"I thought you were already given a full tour when you were hired…" The blonde was confused. Natalie chuckled and smiled again, biting her bottom lip playfully and leaning forward, closing some space between herself and her friend.

"Yes, I was… But I never got to see inside Mr. Stark's bedroom." She hesitated, looking towards the stairs, thinking about what it might look like. "I was only shown where it was." The Russian finished what was left of her martini and set the glass gingerly down, brushing her fingers over Pepper's intentionally after. The blonde flinched and withdrew her hand, blushing uncontrollably. The red head smiled. "Think you could show me?" Pepper's eyes flashed up to Natalie's and she quickly considered it.

"Well… I don't know…"

"Oh, come on, Pepper." Natalie's voice dropped low in its register, the husky tone becoming more pronounced. "Please?" Pushing her bottom lip up into her top one, Pepper debated whether or not this was a good idea. But Natalie's face made it difficult to say no… Not because of puppy eyes, but more because of sensuality. She shivered and caved.

"Alright. I guess he won't be here that soon." She stood and offered a hand. "Come on. Follow me."

Pepper stood in the door way while Natalie explored the room. She observed the red head, catching herself admiring her more than any friend or business partner should. She noticed how her hair fell about her neck and shoulders and how the curls within it bounced and shifted as she moved, how her eyes glinted like gems in the right light from the windows, how her powder blue blouse complimented her skin tone, flattered her shape… How her pants clung to her hips, thighs… rear…

The blonde cleared her throat, louder than she originally had intended, and accidentally caught Natalie's attention. To cover her embarrassment, she headed to the windows.

"Did I forget to mention the view? It really is beautiful…" Natalie followed Pepper to have a look outside and was not surprised to see that the blonde was right. It really was beautiful. She mused having a room with a view like this of her own for a moment, but her thoughts were distracted by a flowery perfume. On anyone else, she would have hated it. But the combination of whatever Ms. Potts was wearing, mixed with her natural pheromones, sent tingles throughout her body. She was suddenly very aware of herself, and a wicked smile graced her lips. Again, she bit the bottom one and looked Pepper up and down without the blonde noticing. One hand moved to brush the blonde's arm, fingers teasing.

Pepper shivered. "Did you get a look at the bathroom?" She turned around gracefully; avoiding Natalie's gaze again, and commanded her body to cool its sensual blushing. She could feel a heat growing between her thighs and cursed herself even more. _What is wrong with me?_ She mentally scolded. As she passed the center of the room her eyes caught Tony's bed, a big, massive, red beacon of the man's ego and sexual prowess. She paused, just for a second, to look at the thing. It was beautiful, she had to admit, and comfortable as she already knew. In her contemplation she felt gentle hands at her waist, and soon after, breasts pressing into her back. A beautiful, musky smell wafted into her nose and she couldn't help but gasp the scent in, the physical contact surprising her. She looked over her shoulder and no longer saw Natalie Rushman, but instead saw a hungry devil woman, lips parted, eyes heavily lidded, and on a mission. "N-Natalie? What are you doing? This isn't-" The blonde lost her footing and fell onto her back on the bed, almost immediately scrambling to get vertical again. But her attempts were in vain and she found herself pinned down under Natalie's weight, the red head straddling her with a sultry smile.

"Oh, is this innapropriate?" she questioned. "Does it send the wrong message?" The Russian leaned down, her lips less than an inch from Pepper's. "I'm not as dull and unobservant as you think, Ms. Potts. I've seen the way you look at me, the attention I get from you as opposed to the others. You may be able to fool yourself, but you can't fool me." Pepper was frozen underneath Natalie, that heat between her legs now beginning to pulse, her heart beat quickening… She turned a charming shade of pink and parted her lips, all the while fighting the desire to kiss the pair so close to her own.

"I…. Natalie, I-"

"Don't even bother." The red head said calmly, her voice low. She closed the space between herself and Pepper, pressing her lips to the blonde. The kiss was ungodly slow at first, Pepper fighting every move she involuntarily made, but eventually she found her fingers curling in long red hair, running along shoulders, down arms and hips. She arched her back, pressing against her coworker, and a tiny moan escaped her. Natalie smiled and shifted her weight so that she was supported only by her knees, her hands moving to the buttons of the blonde's blouse. Within a few short moments, the garment was removed and tossed unceremoniously onto the floor, followed soon after by her own. Cocking an eyebrow and causing Pepper to blush again, she returned to the blonde, her lips seeking out skin elsewhere now. Pepper turned her head to expose her neck and bit her bottom lip hard, turning it white. As her eyes rolled back, she caught a glimse of something moving by the door. Silent as a door mouse and still as could be stood Tony, his arms crossed over his chest and an idiot's grin on his face.

"Tony!" Pepper tried to sit up, but Natalie wasn't having it. "This… This isn't what it looks like!" Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Pepper." She looked over to the man in the door way. "Mr. Stark, this is exactly what it looks like…." A smile came to her face. "Now cough up some dough if you're going to stand there and watch." Easily considering the offer, Tony stuck his hand in one of his pockets and pulled out his wallet, opening the thing up to expose his cash.

"How much?" he asked, not looking up even looking up from the money. Pepper's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god! No!" She struggled with Natalie again to get up and once again found herself unsuccessful. "Get out!" she ordered. Tony only chuckled and closed his wallet, stuffing it back in his pocket.

"I'll be back in an hour. If you're still in here doing… Whatever it is you're doing by the time I get back, I might need to have a medal made in your honor." And with that, the man turned around and left with a grin, closing the door behind him.

Pepper snapped her head to Natasha.

"YOU are in so much trouble Ms. Rushman. You have no idea…" Natalie feigned a pout and followed it with a smile.

"What are you going to do, smack my wrist with a ruler?"

"I just might!"


End file.
